equalsthreefandomcom-20200213-history
Ray William Johnson
Gay William Johnson was born on April 20th, 1969 and was the main god of the universe From 2009 to March 13 2014. He used to film at his house then in late 2010, he started filming at a studio named "Maker Studios". Later in 2012, he left due to a request to own Your Favourite Martian that Gay declined.http://newmediarockstars.com/2012/12/why-i-left-maker-studios/ He made his own studio called "Runaway Planet"(Renamed Runaway Machine) with his girlfriend Anna and have a vlog to show their success.(Channel Retired) He officially retired as Equals Three host in a goodbye video on March 13 2014. He has found a new host called Robby Motz who hosted the series for a year until he was replaced by Kaja Martin and then by Carlos Santos for another year. The series of Equals Three has since been retired. He is also the creator of Grammy winning hit, Doin' Your Mom. Which won 3 grammies (Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and The Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award). Career Johnson began his YouTube career while he was attending university. He made a show called =3, where he would make jokes about videos that he'd found or that people had sent him. This show gained much success that it would eventually make him the most subscribed YouTuber on YouTube, and would eventually ascend him into godhood. GayWilliamJohnson Gay made this channel on May 25, 2008. He created a show called "Capitol Hill Gangsta" where he talked about politics. His first video was "John McCain may have herpes!". In 2009, he renamed it "Equals Three" and instead he reviewed viral videos. FattyNibbaSpins Fatty Spins was Gay's former music channel. Since 2010, the band was very successful, both critically and commercially. Their song 'doin your mom' has was rather popular and eventually became renowned as a masterpiece. Their other songs such as 'Youtube Party' have gone on to inspire the entire world, leading to world peace until the band's unfortunate breakup. BreakingNYC BreakingNYC was Gay's former vlog channel. YourFavoriteMartian YourFavoriteMartian was Gay's music channel until Gay left Maker Studios. Although they were not quite as good as FattyNibbaSpins, their songs came with strong positive messages such as in 'Whip Yo Kids'. RunawayPlanet RunawayPlanet is Gay's current vlog channel. Channels and shows *Runaway Planet *GayWilliamJohnson, =3 *YourFavoriteMartian *BreakingNYC *FattyNibbaSpins *Logan Paul Vlogs Popularity When Johnson started YouTube in 2008, he wasn't all that popular until =3. A year later, he had exploded in popularity with his videos earning him the number 1 spot several times on the YouTube home page. Catchphrases *'GEEZUS!!' - Said when a viral video achieves many views quickly. *'Zing!' - Gay makes a joke or pun that earns this reaction. *'Here's the Dildo' - It's a controversial joke in an episode of =3. *'Doin' your mom' - doin doin your mom doin your mom doin doin your mom doin doin your mom doin doin your mom you know we straight doin your mom. Avatars Ray Icon 1.jpg|Ray's first avatar Trivia Category:People Category:Youtubers Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:Channels Category:Equals one